A Birthday to Remember
by Vaeya
Summary: It seems Usagi has other things on her mind besides Mamoru's special day, but that will always be in her nature. He loves her anyway. Before the couple can spend the pleasant day together, they must let go of their inhibitions and realize that, in fact, love will never die until they think it so. (A belated birthday gift for the dear dork Mamoru Chiba.)


She _really_ wanted those shoes. They were made of red satin and lined with gold, and even through the shop window they practically shone. There was no question she would break her ankle wearing them, but she decided a long time ago that beauty is pain. The only problem was that nasty ¥16000 price tag. Then again… She glanced to her right.

"Say, Mamo?" She tried to seem extra cute, though he was looking away down the street.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you think of these? Wouldn't I look pretty wearing them?"

Only now did he glance towards the footwear. "You always look pretty, Usako," he told her, but his voice was dry. Her tactic didn't work. "Besides, I'm going to take us out to dinner later, so do you mind waiting a little bit? I don't have that kind of money."

"What? Dinner?" she gaped, furrowing her brows.

"I told you this morning."

"Really?" All she could remember was his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck. "But what's the occasion?"

Silence.

"...Seriously, Usako?"

She saw the look in his soft blue eyes and that's when it hit. August third. It was his birthday. Immediately she burst into tears.

"I forgot your birthday! I'm so sorry, Mamo!" she managed through the lump in her throat. He pulled her into an embrace she didn't deserve. She drew back when she felt hot tears staining his jacket.

"It's alright, Usako." The most awful thing he could have done was feel bad for her, and that's exactly what he did.

"No, it's not." She wiped her tears with her own sleeve-not that it did anything. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here. Do you want to go home?" Suddenly she felt small against the streetlights and bustling crowds.

"Sure," he said, noticing her embarrassment. With one fluid motion he scooped her up bridal-style and, despite her protests, took her back to his car.

The ride home was silent except for the classics on the radio and her sniffling. Once they were inside he made tea, sat her down on the sofa and dried her eyes. He waited patiently for about five minutes before she spoke.

"Do you think poorly of me?"

"What?" Mamoru almost jumped, he was so taken aback. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just that…" A shuddering, deep breath came from her. "Sometimes I'm sure I don't deserve you, and that you could find someone so much prettier and funnier and more capable than me, and that if it wasn't for this stupid destiny thing you'd be onto another girl already, and I remember how mad I was when you forgot my birthday last year, and once I start thinking about that, I can't…" The sobbing began again as she spilled her cup across his pristine cushions.

Gently he kissed her forehead. "Usako," he started, cupping her cheeks, "there's nobody else in this world I'd rather be with than you. I don't care that you forgot my birthday because I just feel so grateful to be able to see you and touch you, and know that you care about me. It's funny because, I don't...I wonder why you're still with me too, and I think that maybe one day, you're just going to walk out on me, and I'll never see your smile again. It scares me because, well, if you weren't here I'd be sad and cold and alone."

"Mamo, I wouldn't-" It occurred to her that earlier he was silent out of compassion, not anger, and finally she understood how much he loved her.

"I know. I guess we both need to have a little more faith in each other, right?" With that he pressed his lips against hers and they fell into the tea-soaked sofa as a pile of giggles and awkward limbs. Neither of them spoke for a while. They didn't need to. For this moment all that mattered was the heat of their passion. As their kisses quieted Mamoru thought to check his watch and said they had an hour and a half before dinner.

"Can we stop by my place?" Usagi asked, soft breath against her lover's face. "I want to get ready first."

He agreed and reluctantly left his girlfriend so he could change into his best tuxedo, but she followed him anyway. It made him chuckle.

Once they had driven the short way to Usagi's house, she told him to wait and disappeared inside. She slipped on her sexiest dress, a form-fitting red one with sequins. She had been saving it for a special occasion. It would fit so well with those heels she saw in the shop window...

 _You always look pretty, Usako._

She decided it didn't matter and selected her dollish white pumps.

Mamoru had been waiting for a while now but was shocked when she returned from the house so quickly. As he heard the door open she stepped into the evening sun with unmatched beauty. She looked so gorgeous he thought she must have been either a mirage or a goddess. Either way she was his, and tonight he would make sure to cherish it. The bunhead met his eyes and grinned. Perhaps tonight they really were the luckiest couple alive.

Managing not to trip over herself on the way to him, she looked up at her boyfriend with a sparkling gaze.

"I have something for you," she said.

"Do you, now?" He kept up the flirty mood, but truly he didn't expect her to have a gift for him.

"Yep." Slyly she pulled it from behind her back and held it out in both hands. "I was waiting for the right time to give it to you."

He sees it now and his jaw drops. Sitting in her palms was a beautifully-sewn patch of the earth and the moon together, with a lace border and everything.

"Usako, this is…"

"I sewed it myself and everything," she told him. "Well, Mako gave me pointers, but the actual handiwork is all mine." Mamoru thought back to a couple weeks ago when her fingertips were riddled with bandages and tiny scars. She had changed the subject when he asked about it.

"Do you like it?" she questioned. "I figured you could put it on your bookbag or something and think of me when you're in school."

"It's amazing, Usako. Thank you." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. Safely tucking away the patch in his suit jacket, he took his princess to dinner.

Naturally the blonde ate her heart out, but he didn't mind. It was the least he could do. They bantered over sparkling juices for hours until they were sedated by their full stomachs.

"Wanna go look at the lake?" she suggested.

The cool night air rejuvenated their feisty mood as they stood at the edge of the lake. Usagi had taken off her shoes and held them now, leaning against the love of her life as her toes dug into the grass.

"The moon is beautiful on the water," he said.

"Sure is." It was full and blooming. Just looking at the scene made her happy. "Mamo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"I do."

"Good. That means I can do _this_!" Her rough push sent him straight into the freezing water, but she didn't have much time to gloat before he dragged her in like a sea monster. Their clothing was heavy and certainly ruined but it was the last thing on their minds right now.

"That was dirty, Usako."

"Uh-huh." Her grin shone brighter than the stars.

They couldn't do much with their evening wear on so it was promptly tossed to the shore, and they stood naked and vulnerable before each other.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." Giggles all around. As Usagi leaned in for a kiss Mamoru sent a bullseye splash into her face. The blonde couldn't resist a water fight.

They squealed loud and laughed louder. It was freeing to break the night's silence.

But after all, it was cold, so the couple had to race back to the car in a frenzy of droplets.

Safely back at Mamoru's apartment, they showered and climbed into bed together. They didn't sleep for quite a while. The walls were thin but they couldn't stop now if they tried.

Finally they closed their eyes, his chest against her back. She held his arm around her like a seatbelt, but she didn't have to. He was never letting go.

"Happy birthday, Mamo."

"You too, Usako."

He didn't realize his mistake until she burst into chortles. He kissed the nape of her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Within a minute her breathing was soft and rhythmic. As he took in her warmth, he realized that he did not feel lucky to have her, nor grateful. No, for if she, with her beaming mind and beautiful compassion, chose him above all others, then surely he must have deserved it somehow. And that was the best feeling in the universe.


End file.
